Not as Heartless
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Winter is hit, and poor Wilson is wearing thin of supplies. Just as his fire blows out, he thinks he's going to die. Until someone unexpected comes to light the fire back up.


**_Sorry this is crap and short. And sorry for being dead for so long to anyone that cares ehuefbggbag i was just addicted to this neat little game called Don't Starve. : D_**

* * *

He looked freezing. Hell, I would be without a pair of fuzzy earmuffs or a puffy vest in reach. Why hadn't he prepared before hand? Wow, even a Scientist can be stupid. Surly he knows that the cold can kill, that the cold bite can bring such fatal illnesses with them, and without proper preparation, you would either die or fall ill from it? He's smart; he had to know this.

But it's no fun letting him die from an everyday cause, though. It's more fun seeing him die at the hounds snapping jaws, or the bee's fatal stings, or even a pissed buffalo with their little baby. Dying from the cold was so "_over-rated_", and I've seen it happen so many times in this God forbidden place that I might actually die myself if I have to witness such a thing happen once again.

No, he needs to live on. And he needs help with it. He has many other things to die from that are so much better to spectate than just going out like this. Plus, he's my favorite one here.

His little body was shivering, his teeth were chattering, and he could barely keep his eyes open. The fire near him was slowly dying, the weak flames dancing off with the wind, followed by the heat, and with no spare logs or grass - or barely anything, for that matter - it was sure to go out in any given second. It mirrored him perfectly, really; cold, alone, and dying.

'Say, pal.' I purr, puffing at the end of my cigar and blowing the smoke out of my nose like a hungry dragon, the smoke flying away in the wind. 'You don't look so good.' As guessed, I got no shaky reply like I normally would when teasing him. No "go away"'s or "leave me alone, you monsters" I would usually hear. Stepping closer to his shivering form, I never once took my preying eyes from him. 'Looks like you're dyin', hmm?'

He didn't even look up. 'Let's say I...'elped ya.' It was a frail attempt to make him react, yet it worked. 'Maybe let ya live on a few more days, explore this place a little more. Hell, maybe ya could make more stuff with your "magic hands", hmm?' He slowly looked up with heavy eyes, dark rings from lack of sleep marked them, as well as the heavy bags littered underneath, and his face was oh-so pale. Oh, how I loved that sight of near-death.

'W...w-why...?' He said shakily, only making a smirk play at my lips. 'Why h-he-help me?' In a sharp instant, the fire blew out with a strong gush of wind, causing him to avert his eyes back to the ground and face to lower again. His shivering strengthened. 'Y-you're h-hear-heartless...'

'Heartless?' I just chuckled. 'Pal, if I were heartless, you'd have no food; no supplies to build with; nothing to regain your sanity. I am not as heartless as you make me to be, hmm?' I stepped closer, and all the while, death was slowly creeping up on the younger man.

'T-tha-that's called pla-pl-playing...' His words came out in harsh clumps of breaths, and he slowly looked up to glare at me, only making me chuckle and step ever-so-closer to him.

'You could say that.' I raised my hand, making grey puffs of smoke appear before a few logs were formed. I chucked them to the ground before making more smoke appear, making grass and twigs, placing them on top of the logs. 'It has been ages since I last saw entertainment from someone else.'

With a click from my fingers, a strong fire blazed to life, providing all heat, warmth and light. It snapped him out of the cold trance, his groggy head lifting up from his knees to watch the fire dance with curious eyes. 'It sure is fun watching someone run around like a headless chicken, searching for food and running away from things in their head.' Placing more grey smoke next to him, which turned into yet more supplies of logs and grass, as well as a pair of earmuffs, I took a step back, a glint of my own proudness in my eyes and hands behind my back. I watched the young Scientist's gaze fall to the items beside him, then back to the strong beating heart of the fire, then back to me. My smile widens.

'Well, it looks like night is approaching.' I say as I look to the sky. Just on que, it begins to lightly snow, and the howling wind slowly dies down. 'You better find something to eat before night comes.' I watch as he looks at me again, and that smirk was still placed on my lips. And before he can say anything, I disappear through the dark portal in a puff of grey smoke, gratefully welcomed by the night hands.

I wasn't going to lighten up on him. No, I want him to suffer for as long as possible, just to fuel my own amusements. But I want him to live, too. He's managed 30 days, a longer time than anyone else here. I thought that damned robot would make it longer, but my hopes for him crashed and burned long ago when he couldn't even catch a stupid rabbit.

I was actually proud he could last this long, with all the hounds and bee's and the dark monsters inside his scrawny little head that all wanted to kill him. Letting him die by a simple and everyday cause just wasn't the way I want him to go.

No, letting him live through it just to be killed by something far more worse than the winter is much more enjoyable to watch.

Well, in my words, anyway.


End file.
